EL COMIENZO DE UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR
by Maurry Valencia
Summary: Mikan es una bella princesa que ha vivido toda su vida encerrada en un castillo a causa de que su padre "tiene miedo de que algo malo pueda sucederle", pero ¿podrá esto evitar que nuestra pequeña se enamoré y consiga su sueño mas grande?... ser libre.
1. Chapter 1:Solo quiero ser libre

**EL COMIENZO DE UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR/ A GAKUEN ALICE FANFICTION**

**Este es mi primer Fanfict, espero que les agrade mi historia, tomatazos, aplausos, premios, risas son bien recibidos.**

**``Gakuen Alice no me pertenece``**

**El comienzo de una historia de amor, Chapter1: Solo quiero ser libre.**

Era tarde, el cielo azul comenzaba a oscurecerse y las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, podía sentir la brisa tocando mi rostro…como desearía salir tan solo una vez para conocer este hermoso mundo, y no solo limitarme a observar desde esta habitación… pensaba una castaña de ojos color avellana desde su habitación.

-Princesa Mikan, princesa Mikan- Llamaba una joven de cabello negro largo y ojos color verde, de mas o menos la edad de 18 años.

-Dime Sakura- Respondió la pequeña castaña.

-Princesa Mikan su padre la llama, dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirle.

-Gracias, dile que estaré ahí en un momento.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación dejando a la pequeña castaña de nuevo sola.

-Ahh (suspiraba), mañana por fin cumpliré 16 años de existencia en este mundo…pero también de estar encerrada en este lugar al que yo llamo prisión.

Deje de observar mi ventana y me apresure a bajar de inmediato con mi padre, quien ya me esperaba con desesperación.

Llegue a la habitación en donde se encontraba mi padre, y ahí estaba, sentado, con su típico aire de indiferencia, esperando para decirme uno más de sus posibles parloteos, otro día más…

-Toma asiento hija mía- ordeno a la castaña un hombre no mayor de 50 años, de mediana estatura, con una mirada que le daría escalofríos a cualquiera- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte pequeña Mikan, como sabrás mañana es tu cumpleaños numero 16 y como regalo te permitiré salir por única vez del castillo.

Le oí decir esas palabras y sentí que dentro de mí corría un sentimiento de alegría desesperado por salir, pero me limite solo a sonreír.

-¡Gracias padre! Es un precioso regalo- le dijo la castaña a su padre.

-Pero eso si, tendrás que salir con una guardia para que te proteja de cualquier cosa, nunca se sabe que pueda pasar- le respondió aquel hombre.

-Esta bien padre, si esa es la condición para poder salir, la acepto- respondió alegre la castaña.

-Muy bien hija esa era la primera cosa que quería decirte, pero también debo hacerte saber que para mejorar tu seguridad dentro del castillo eh elegido a uno de los mejores ninjas del reino para que sea de tu propiedad y te proteja de cualquier amenaza, lo conocerás la próxima semana, es todo hija puedes retirarte- ordeno el señor a la pequeña castaña, dejando a una Mikan un tanto emocionada y desanimada.

Me retire de la habitación de mi padre y mientras llegaba a mi habitación pasaban miles de pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza, me sentía emocionada y feliz por el hecho de que mañana saldría del castillo por primera vez, pero me aturdía el hecho de tener un ninja en mi habitación, eso ya era demasiado, pero sabia por que razón papá me protegía tanto, el no siempre fue así en un tiempo fue feliz y estuvo lleno de vida, pero esos días terminaron cuando mi madre fue asesinada en una celebración pocos días después de que yo naciera, desde entonces el se volvió de esta manera y juró que me protegería de todo peligro, es justo por esa razón que jamás me a dejado salir del castillo, se que el me ama y que quiere protegerme pero…yo…yo también quiero saber que se siente ser libre, hacer las cosas por ti misma, tocar el piso, sentir la brisa, bailar bajo la lluvia, caminar hacia la puesta de sol, trepar un árbol, cabalgar, caminar bajo la luna y la estrellas, quiero saber que se siente convivir con las personas, amar, tener una familia…son cosas que quizá nunca conoceré…

Llegue a mi habitación y me recosté.- será mejor que descanse, mañana será un grandioso día- Mikan cayó en un profundo sueño.

**SUEÑO DE MIKAN**

Caminaba fuera del castillo bajo la sombra de los arboles de cerezo, era primavera podía sentirlo en todo el cuerpo, las personas que pasaban a lado mío me sonreían, me sentía tan feliz, llegué hasta un rio y me senté en una roca, desde donde se podía contemplar perfectamente la puesta de sol, todo era hermoso…

De repente unos hombres desconocidos se acercaban a mí lentamente, por alguna razón ellos me producían pánico, estaba asustada ahora se acercaban con mas rapidez, uno de ellos saco un kunai y se dirigió hacia mi, estaba a punto de asesinarme… pero de la nada apareció un joven al que no le puedo ver muy bien el rostro, me cargo entre sus brazos y me llevo lejos del peligro, fue entonces cuando pude ver su rostro, era un joven que al parecer tenia la misma edad que yo, tenia el cabello un poco largo, de un hermoso color azabache y unos ojos encantadores de color carmesí, no era nada débil, de hecho era bastante fuerte se notaba que trabajaba muy bien en su condición física, mientras corría conmigo en brazos me dirigió su mirada… en ese momento me llene de tristeza y me conmoví hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser, ese chico…ese chico tenia la mirada mas triste que jamás hubiera visto…

**FIN DEL SUEÑO.**

**Que les pareció este primer capitulo? espero sus reviews, dejame uno son gratis y me animan mucho a seguir con esta historia :D**


	2. Chapter 2:Frio Amanecer

El comienzo de una historia de amor, Chapter 2: Frio amanecer.

``Gakuen Alice no me pertenece``

**Capitulo anterior:**

_Llegue a mi habitación y me recosté.- será mejor que descanse, mañana será un grandioso día- Mikan cayó en un profundo sueño. _

_SUEÑO DE MIKAN_

_Caminaba fuera del castillo bajo la sombra de los arboles de cerezo, era primavera podía sentirlo en todo el cuerpo, las personas que pasaban a lado mío me sonreían, me sentía tan feliz, llegué hasta un rio y me senté en una roca, desde donde se podía contemplar perfectamente la puesta de sol, todo era hermoso…_

_De repente unos hombres desconocidos se acercaban a mí lentamente, por alguna razón ellos me producían pánico, estaba asustada ahora se acercaban con mas rapidez, uno de ellos saco un __kunai y se dirigió hacia mi, estaba a punto de asesinarme… pero de la nada apareció un joven al que no le puedo ver muy bien el rostro, me cargo entre sus brazos y me llevo lejos del peligro, fue entonces cuando pude ver su rostro, era un joven que al parecer tenia la misma edad que yo, tenia el cabello un poco largo, de un hermoso color azabache y unos ojos encantadores de color carmesí, no era nada débil, de hecho era bastante fuerte se notaba que trabajaba muy bien en su condición física, mientras corría conmigo en brazos me dirigió su mirada… en ese momento me llene de tristeza y me conmoví hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser, ese chico…ese chico tenia la mirada mas triste que jamás hubiera visto…_

_FIN DEL SUEÑO._

**Capitulo presente:**

Me desperté un poco extrañada por el sueño que tuve anoche, pero no le di mayor importancia, nada me arruinaría este día, pues hoy al fin saldría del castillo, me levante lo mas rápido que pude y me alisté, me puse un abrigo bastante grande pues hoy hace bastante frio, con algunos tropezones baje las escaleras de mi cuarto a la entrada principal del castillo, lista para poder partir, ahí encontré a mi padre junto con una guardia de seis de sus mejores ninjas para que partieran conmigo.

-Mikan.- Le llamó su padre.- Feliz cumpleaños, espero que disfrutes este día y que sepas aprovecharlo.

-Gracias padre, le prometo aprovechar este día al máximo.- le respondió con entusiasmo la castaña a su padre.

-Antes de que te vayas, hay algunas reglas que debes seguir.- le dijo su padre a la castaña, la castaña solo asintió con la cabeza y el hombre procedió.- Mikan debes permanecer todo el tiempo con la guardia, a cualquier lado que vayas deberán seguirte ¿entiendes?

La castaña asintió, y cuando estaba a punto de partir, de nuevo su padre volvió a interrumpirla.

-Mikan, una última cosa, no vayas al rio ¿me entiendes? Por nada del mundo te acerques a ese lugar, eso es todo hija ya puedes retirarte-finalizó el padre de la castaña dejándola partir.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta del castillo, pude salir, caminando primero con pequeños pasos y después solo me dedique a correr, hasta que la guardia me detuvo porque creyeron que trataba de escaparme, recorrí el pueblo con la mirada desde la cima del castillo aun, después subí a la carroza y emprendí mi viaje hacia el exterior por primera vez.

Mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino planee escaparme en cuanto bajara, no quería soportar esa guardia conmigo todo el día.

Cuando al fin llegamos Salí corriendo en dirección al pueblo, claro fueron tras de mi, corrí hasta mas no poder, jamás me había sentido tan viva, tan libre…hasta hoy, cuando mire atrás, había perdido a la guardia, tal vez me perdieron de vista o simplemente se cansaron de perseguirme.

-Jajaja esto si que ah sido divertido, mira que ni los mejores ninjas pudieron conmigo jajajaja.- reía la castaña mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.-ahora si podre recorrer el lugar tranquilamente.-

Empecé a caminar por todo el lugar, encontrándome en el camino con varias personas que me sonreían y saludaban, incluso algunas personas me regalaban cosas o me daban la bienvenida pensando que era una nueva habitante, camine y el día iba pasando lentamente, llegue al principio de un camino lleno de cerezos, tal como en mi sueño, la única diferencia es que en mi sueño el día era hermoso y soleado, y ahora que lo veo el día esta nublando y hasta un poquito triste y vacio, pues el viento sopla bastante fuerte y casi nadie quiere salir de su casa…

Justo debajo de uno de los cerezos más grandes se encontraba una pequeña joven muy solitaria, me sentí un poco triste por verla así de sola, eso me recordaba a mí. Así que me acerque para hablar con ella.

-¿Es una tarde bastante fría verdad?-Pregunto la pequeña castaña con un poco de ingenuidad.

-Vaya que si lo es, jamás se había sentido un día tan frio como hoy- Le respondió una joven no mayor de 16 años, de corta cabellera y ojos violeta.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Mikan y es un placer conocerte.-Se presento la chica de ojos color avellana.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hotaru y también es un placer conocerte.- Le sonrió la chica de ojos violeta.- ¿Oye, tu no eres de aquí verdad? Es que jamás te había visto.-Cuestiono la chica a la castaña.

-La verdad es que no, yo no soy de este lugar pero vivo muy cerca de aquí.- respondió un tanto nerviosa la castaña.

-Oh ya veo, ¿entonces cual es el motivo por el cual viniste a este lugar?- Pregunto la joven de ojos violeta.

-Pues solo vengo para conocer el lugar, ya que nunca eh tenido la oportunidad de salir mucho, pues mi padre teme que algo malo pueda pasarme.- Respondió Mikan.

-¿Entonces es la primera vez que visitas el pueblo?- pregunto Hotaru

-Si, es la primera vez que lo visito.-agacho la mirada la castaña, gesto que pudo notar nuestra joven Hotaru.

-Bueno pues si no te molesta, puedes considerarme como una amiga desde ahora.- Sonrío la joven de ojos violeta.-Puedes venir a visitarme cuando tu quieras, mi casa es la de allá.- Dijo señalando una pequeña pero bonita casa de madera justo al final de los cerezos.

-¡Gracias! Tu también puedes considerarme tu amiga desde ahora.- sonrió la castaña.

MPV (Mikan Punto de Vista)

Me levante de donde estaba sentada dispuesta a continuar con mi recorrido en compañía de Hotaru, pero justo entonces apareció la guardia y me tomo tratando de llevarme de vuelta al castillo, esta vez si tendría muchos problemas…

FIN DE MPV

**Continuará…**

**Bueno este a sido el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero actualizar pronto el siguiente, ¿Qué les pareció? Escriban reviews me animan muchísimo :D y si alguien quiere darme una idea, adelante.**

**SAYONARA¡**


	3. Chapter 3:¡TU!

El comienzo de una historia de amor, Chapter 3: ¡TU!

``Gakuen Alice no me pertenece``

**Capitulo anterior:**

MPV (Mikan Punto de Vista)

Me levante de donde estaba sentada dispuesta a continuar con mi recorrido en compañía de Hotaru, pero justo entonces apareció la guardia y me tomo tratando de llevarme de vuelta al castillo, esta vez si tendría muchos problemas…

FIN DE MPV

**Capitulo Presente: **

-¡Hotaru! ¡Ayuda!.- grito la pequeña castaña mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de los guardias.

-¡Oigan!, esperen, no pueden llevársela, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.-Pregunto la azabache

-Nosotros somos los guardias de la princesa y tenemos que llevarla de vuelta al castillo.- Respondió uno de los guardias.

-¿Princesa?, Mikan, ¿tu eres una princesa?.- Pregunto un tanto confundida hotaru.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes Hotaru, pero si, yo soy la princesa Mikan.- Dijo la ojos avellana agachando la mirada.

-¿Entonces porque escapaste de tus guardias?.- Pregunto preocupada la oji violeta.

-Pues escape de ellos porque mi padre nunca me a dejado salir del castillo y yo quería sentir que era ser libre, pero no podía sentir lo que es con ellos todo el tiempo tras de mi.-Dijo la castaña dejando resbalar varias lagrimas por sus mejillas.

-¡Llévensela!-Ordeno uno de los guardias.

-¡NO!-Gritaba la castaña.

MPV

Entonces pude contemplar como eran derribados uno por uno los guardias no alcance a ver que o quien era pero por un momento sentí temor, después pude ver que era un objeto muy extraño, algo que nunca había visto antes, era una cosa grande de metal imitando la figura de una persona, tenia largos brazos, piernas y una cabeza de metal, me quede asombrada, después esa cosa se dirigió a Hotaru y enseguida se quedo inmóvil a ordenes de ella.

FIN DE MPV

-Yo tampoco te he dicho cosas de mí.- La miro Hotaru y después le sonrió.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Pregunto curiosa la castaña.

-Pues porque no me gusta que le nieguen la libertad a las personas y mas a una baka como tu.- Rio la azabache para luego ponerse seria de nuevo.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy baka!.-Grito Mikan haciendo un puchero.- Pero de cualquier manera, gracias.-Le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas a la oji violeta, Hotaru solo le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

-Pues, eres libre, deberías de continuar con tu recorrido por el pueblo, te puedes encontrar con muchas cosas interesantes.- Sugirió la azabache a la castaña.

-¿Eh?, ¿Acaso tu no me acompañaras?.-Pregunto la castaña poniendo una mirada tierna.

-Claro que no baka, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- le respondió hotaru.-Pero aun así, puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras, eres bienvenida.- Sonrió.-Bueno tengo que irme, hasta pronto baka.-Y se perdió de vista entre los cerezos, dejando a nuestra castaña de nuevo sola.

-Jmm espero verte de nuevo.-Dijo en un susurro la castaña un poco triste.- Bueno seguiré adelante.- Se animo un poco la castaña.

Continué con mi recorrido por el enorme pueblo, y llegue hasta un rio muy bello, aunque se veía algo triste por el día nublado, en eso me llego el recuerdo de lo que me dijo mi padre antes de partir del castillo.

_**Flash Back:**_

_-Mikan, una última cosa, no vayas al rio ¿me entiendes? Por nada del mundo te acerques a ese lugar, eso es todo hija ya puedes retirarte-finalizó el padre de la castaña dejándola partir._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¿Por qué me diría que no me acercara a este lugar?.- Se preguntaba confundida la castaña.

-Bueno supongo que no pasa nada malo si el no se entera que estuve aquí ¿verdad?- Sonrió la castaña y se dirigió a una piedra que estaba cerca de ella, en la cual se sentó a contemplar el paisaje.

MPV:

Estaba sentada en aquella piedra contemplando el paisaje y pensando en lo mucho que esto se parecía a mi sueño, cuando de repente un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, mire hacia atrás para ver que pudo haber causado el ruido, me quede helada al ver que un hombre alto con el rostro cubierto por una capucha negra se acercaba a mi, en su mano llevaba un kunai y tras el venían otros seis sujetos, me aterrorice cuando el hombre corrió hacia mi, me tomo del cuello y me levanto por el aire impidiéndome poder respirar.

FIN DE MPV.

-Al fin te tenemos princesa.- Rio maliciosamente aquel hombre.- Eres idéntica a tu estúpida madre, espero que sea fácil asesinarte a ti también.- Acerco el kunai a l pecho de Mikan.

-¿Qué…quieren…de mi…?.- Consiguió decir con dificultad la castaña.

-Tus poderes. Respondió maléficamente aquel sujeto.

-… ¿Poderes?...-Pregunto ingenua la castaña.

-Ahhh, con que no te ha contado tu padre, pues vaya que se lo ha reservado bien, ¿pero que importa ahora? Jajajaja.- Se burlo el hombre.

MPV:

Ese hombre me dijo cosas que no entendí claramente, pero de algo podía estar segura, ese hombre iba a asesinarme sin duda alguna, tenia miedo, pero justo antes de que clavara el kunai en mi pecho, alguien lo golpeo, al igual que a los demás, de pronto sentí que alguien me cargaba, no vi quien era, trataba de recuperar el aliento, me sentía débil, solo sabia que era llevada a algún lugar, y entonces justo antes de perder el conocimiento lo vi…¡era el mismo chico de mi sueño! Después todo se volvió oscuro y no supe más de mí.

FIN DE MPV.

**Maurry-chan: Muajajaja soy mala, los dejare en suspenso.**

**Honey-chan (Mi lado chibi): Maurry no seas tan mala, que dirán los lectores.**

**Maurry-chan: Oh si, lo siento.-Poniendo mi carita tierna y sonrojándome un poco.- Este ah sido otro capitulo mas :D SAYONARA¡.**

**Honey-chan: Ejem, ¿no se te olvida algo? (- . - ´´) **

**Maurry-chan: Ahhh, claro, lo siento, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews me animan muchísimo:**

***Kanna Meiko: Gracias por leer mi historia, no sabes la alegría que me da que te guste mi historia, espero me sigas hasta el final gracias por tu apoyo.**

***Ale-Chan: Si jeje gracias por leer espero que te guste este capi, lo hice un poquitín mas largo, gracias por leer.**

***Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: Pues ya ves, aquí echándole animo en la publicación constante de la historia xD, gracias por la sugerencia de hecho me as dado una idea mas para este fic, gracias por leer.**

***Rumik Dark Star: Gracias por leer soy fan de una de tus historias "la luz de la esperanza" espero que la actualices pronto porque entre en crisis por no saber que pasara en tu historia TTnTT, espero y tu sigas leyendo la mia me esforzare y gracias por comentar :D**

**Maurry-chan: Bueno con esto me despido, hasta la próxima.- mandando saludos y abrazos a todos.**

**Honey-chan: si, hasta la próxima.- Rie tiernamente**

**ºAVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULOº **

**El comienzo de una historia de amor, Chapter 4: ¿Quién eres?**

_**-¿Quién eres?-Preguntaba con inocencia una castaña**_

_**-Eso no es de tu incumbencia tonta.- Respondió con aire de indiferencia aquel azabache**_

_**-¡No soy tonta!, solo te pregunte quien eres y quiero que me respondas.- Contesto furiosa la castaña…**_

…_**.**_

_**-Eres interesante.- Pensaba un azabache con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro…**_


	4. Chapter 4:¿Quien eres?

El comienzo de una historia de amor, Chapter 4: ¿Quién eres?

``Gakuen Alice no me pertenece``

**Capitulo anterior:**

MPV:

Ese hombre me dijo cosas que no entendí claramente, pero de algo podía estar segura, ese hombre iba a asesinarme sin duda alguna, tenia miedo, pero justo antes de que clavara el kunai en mi pecho, alguien lo golpeo, al igual que a los demás, de pronto sentí que alguien me cargaba, no vi quien era, trataba de recuperar el aliento, me sentía débil, solo sabia que era llevada a algún lugar, y entonces justo antes de perder el conocimiento lo vi…¡era el mismo chico de mi sueño! Después todo se volvió oscuro y no supe más de mí.

FIN DE MPV.

**Capitulo Presente:**

MPV:

Me desperté en un extraño lugar, cobijada por una manta y acostada en medio de paja, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en un granero, un poco grande, me sentí confundida por un instante, pero entonces recordé lo que había sucedido. Recordé lo que aquel hombre me dijo, que estuvo a punto de asesinarme, el quería algo de mi, poderes dijo el…dijo que mi padre me lo había ocultado, ¿será verdad? Y si así es ¿Por qué me lo oculto mi padre, a que poderes se refería? Tengo que llegar al fondo de esto…

Pensaba todo esto cuando cierto chico me saco de mis pensamientos…

FIN DE MPV.

-Vaya, al fin despertaste.-Dijo con sarcasmo un pelinegro azabache, de hermosos ojos carmesí, de mas o menos la edad de Mikan.

-Oh, discúlpeme.-Dijo la pequeña castaña un poco sorprendida de ver al chico.- Gracias por haberme salvado, si no hubiera llegado, no se que me habría pasado, le debo la vida y estoy en deuda con usted.-Dijo la chica de ojos avellana levantándose de donde estaba y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Hn.-Fue lo único que respondió el azabache un poco molesto.-Deja de hablarme de usted, odio que las personas hagan eso.- Dijo el chico aun mas molesto.

-Lo siento.- Respondió la castaña agachando la mirada.-¿Quién eres?.-Preguntaba con inocencia una castaña.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia tonta.- Respondió con aire de indiferencia aquel azabache.

-¡No soy tonta!, solo te pregunte quien eres y quiero que me respondas.-Contesto furiosa la castaña.

-¿Ah si? ¿Quién me obligara?, ¿Tu? Jajaja- Respondió el chico divertido, acercándose lentamente a Mikan y tomándola del mentón, acercándose l al rostro de la castaña poniendo a esta roja como un tomate, y justo antes de que juntaran sus labios la empujo hacia atrás, tirando a la pequeña en la paja.- Yo no obedezco ordenes de nadie.-Respondió serio, mirando a la castaña.

Pero justo antes de que el pelinegro pudiera marcharse, la castaña salto al azabache, tirándolo en el piso, quedando ella encima de el en una posición muy insinuadora.

-Lo siento…yo…- Dijo Mikan con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gemido de dolor por parte del azabache. Se levanto de inmediato y pudo ver una gran mancha de sangre en el costado derecho de la costilla del chico. (Debieron herirlo cuando me salvo) pensó la castaña.- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?.- Pregunto preocupada Mikan.

-Tss.- Respondió el azabache levantándose del piso con bastante dificultad, pero le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie, estaba a punto de desvanecerse, pero Mikan lo sujeto antes de que cayera.

MPV:

Me sentía furiosa, quien se creía el para tirarme, antes de que el se marchara sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé contra el y lo derribe en el piso, quede encima de el en una pose muy comprometedora, me sentí hervir, me disculpe con el pero mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gemido de dolor del chico, fue cuando por fin vi que el tenia una enorme mancha de sangre en su camisa en el costado derecho de su costilla, probablemente lo habían herido cuando me rescato, estaba herido por mi culpa, le ofrecí mi ayuda pero la rechazo, el se levanto con dificultad, estaba a punto de desvanecerse pero alcance a sujetarlo, fue cuando alguien entró al granero.

FIN DE MPV.

-¿Natsume?... ¡NATSUME!- Dijo un chico de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos azules corriendo a auxiliar a su amigo azabache.- Te dije que te quedaras recostado, ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Estas muy herido.- Dijo el chico casi gritando y tomando en brazos a su amigo.

-…R…Ruka, lo s-siento.- Respondió con dificultad el azabache.

MPV:

Vi como un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules entraba al granero, traía vendas, agua y algunas yerbas en sus manos, de pronto grito el nombre Natsume.-¿Con que así se llama?.- Pensé viendo al azabache que tenía aun en brazos, Vi como el chico rubio se acercaba a nosotros y tomaba en brazos a Natsume llevándolo a recostar en la paja, Natsume se disculpo con el llamándolo Ruka, supongo que así se llama, después Ruka comenzó a quitarle la camisa dejando ver la gran herida de Natsume, el comenzó a limpiarla cuidadosamente, lo curo con algunas yerbas y lo vendó, después pude notar como Natsume se quedo dormido, fue entonces cuando el chico rubio volteo a verme, creo que acaba de notar que sigo aquí.

FIN DE MPV.

-Lo siento, que bueno que ya despertaste, ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Pregunto con gentileza el rubio.

-Si, me encuentro bien, gracias.- Respondió la castaña.

-Oh, discúlpame, que grosero he sido contigo ni siquiera me he presentado.- Dijo un poco sonrojado el oji azul.- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ruka Nogi y es un placer conocerte.- Se presento sonriendo Ruka.

-Encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Mikan Sakura.-Dijo la oji avellana regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas al rubio, por lo que este se sonrojo con tan solo verla.-¿Oye? ¿El va a estar bien?.-Pregunto la castaña preocupada volteando a ver a cierto azabache.

-¿Natsume?, si el va a estar bien, es un chico muy fuerte.- Respondió Ruka con una mirada llena de ternura, gesto que noto la castaña.

-Lamento haberlos metido en esto, por mi culpa el esta mal, de verdad lo siento.-La voz de la castaña se quebró al decir las ultimas palabras y entonces comenzó a llorar, cosa que le partió el alma al rubio, quien se acerco a ella y le tomo el hombro en señal de consuelo.

-No es tu culpa, tranquila, esos tipos trataron de hacerte daño y se lo merecían, natsume solo hacia lo correcto.-Dijo el rubio con tono consolador a la castaña.

-p-pero el estaba molesto hace un rato, molesto conmigo, creo que lo único que hago es eso…causar molestias a los demás.- Dijo entre sollozos la pequeña Mikan.

-Natsume no estaba molesto contigo, el es así porque ha sufrido demasiadas cosas, pero en el fondo es una buena persona, que se preocupa por los demás.- Respondió Ruka con notable tristeza en su voz-. Así que ya no llores mas, tranquila.- Dijo el oji azul sonriéndole a la castaña.

-Gracias.- Respondió la castaña con una tierna sonrisa.

-P-Por n-nada.-Respondió nervioso y sonrojado el rubio.- ¿Disculpa, podrías cuidar de Natsume por un momento? Es que tengo que ir por más vendas.- Pregunto Ruka.

La castaña solo asintió, después ruka salió del granero, dejando a solas a Mikan y Natsume.

Mikan se acerco a Natsume, viendo como dormía el azabache, se le notaba en el rostro dolor, la castaña se sintió culpable.

- Si tan solo pudiera curarte.- Suspiro la castaña, después se acerco al oído de Natsume.- Gracias.- Susurro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sintió como sus parpados se cerraban, estaba realmente cansada, recostó su cabeza en uno de los brazos de Natsume el cual tenia estirado, no aguanto mas y cayó profundamente dormida.

De pronto una luz verde empezó a brillar en el pecho de Mikan, esa luz se dirigió a la herida de Natsume y la herida sanó.

NPV (Natsume Punto de Vista):

Desperté y vi como Ruka hablaba con la chica que salve, no alcanzaba a escuchar de que estaban hablando pero pude ver como de repente la chica comenzó a llorar, ruka se acerco a ella y hablaron, ella dejo de llorar y le sonrió a ruka,*_que hermosa sonrisa tiene, ¡pero que estoy pensando! Ella es una tonta* _Después vi como ruka se levantaba y se iba, dejándome solo con la chica.

Ella se levanto y vi que se dirigía a mí, entonces fingí seguir durmiendo, pero me empezó a doler la herida, era inevitable no mostrar dolor, sentí su respiración mas cerca de mi, en mi oído para ser exacto y ella me susurro gracias después sentí que me dio un beso en la mejilla, unos momentos después sentí que recargo su cabeza en uno de mis brazos después dejo de moverse.

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba ella, dormida, se veía tan linda y tierna*_¡pero que tonterías estoy pensando!*._De pronto vi como de su pecho comenzaba a brillar una luz verde, la luz se dirigió a mi herida, y de pronto deje de sentir dolor, revise y efectivamente ¡ya no tenia la herida!, ¡me había curado ella!, pero ¿Cómo?, muchas preguntas comenzaron a rondar en mi cabeza.

FIN DE NPV.

-Eres interesante.- Pensaba un azabache con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

**Maurry-chan: ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Espero que les gustara, quiero agradecer a todos por sus ideas, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida, gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes mis lectores por sus reviews, me animan muchísimo a seguir con esta historia.**

**Kaodu-kun (mi lado rebelde): Ya aburriste Maurry-chan, puedes cerrar la boca me esta dando dolor de cabeza.**

**Maurry-chan: dijiste algo querido kaodu-kun?- Rodeada por un aura maligna.**

**Kaodu-kun: Si, dije que ya me aburrist Jajaja**

**Maurry-chan: Suficiente, ya me hartaste.- tomando un martillo en manos y empezando a corretear a kaodu por toda la sala. **

**Honey-chan: Chicos cálmense, que van a decir nuestros lectores.- con una mirada de cachorrito.**

**Maurry-chan y kaodu-kun: Lo sentimos.- haciendo una reverencia.**

**Maurry-chan: bueno es hora de dejar comentarios para nuestros lectores.**

***Monica-kiss: Gracias por leer, que bueno que te guste la historia, espero que me sigas hasta el final, este capitulo lo hice mas largo, espero que te guste.**

***Rumi Dark Star: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y comentar, de verdad gracias por actualizar tu historia me encanto el final :'D llore, que bueno que te guste mi historia espero que me sigas hasta el final. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

***Niki230: Gracias por leer y escribir, espero te guste mi historia y me sigas hasta el final.**

***Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: Gracias por leer, comentar y por tu apoyo, también por tus ideas, tsubasa si va a aparecer pero en unos cuantos capítulos mas, espero que te guste este capitulo.**

**Maurry-chan: Me despido de ustedes no sin antes pedirles un favor, si les gusta esta historia, ayúdenme a que mas personas la conozcan, porfis recomiéndenla con un amigo, familiar a sus fans por favor, sayonara¡ besos y abrazos :D. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS SON GRATIS Y ME HACEN MUY FELIZ, ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA.**

**ºººAVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULOººº**

**El comienzo de una historia de amor, Chapter 5: ¿Volver a casa?**

**-¡Tu no sabes nada!, lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera sepas que es estar encerrado siempre, que una persona se crea dueña de ti.- Decía mientras lloraba la castaña.**

**Si tan solo supieras.- pensaba un azabache.**

…**.**

**-¿Qué sabes sobre mi? ¡Responde!.- gritaba furiosa una castaña.**


	5. Chapter 5:¿Volver a casa?

El comienzo de una historia de amor, Chapter 5: ¿Volver a casa?

``Gakuen Alice no me pertenece``

**Capitulo anterior:**

_NPV (Natsume Punto de Vista):_

_Desperté y vi como Ruka hablaba con la chica que salve, no alcanzaba a escuchar de que estaban hablando pero pude ver como de repente la chica comenzó a llorar, ruka se acerco a ella y hablaron, ella dejo de llorar y le sonrió a ruka,*que hermosa sonrisa tiene, ¡pero que estoy pensando! Ella es una tonta* Después vi como ruka se levantaba y se iba, dejándome solo con la chica._

_Ella se levanto y vi que se dirigía a mí, entonces fingí seguir durmiendo, pero me empezó a doler la herida, era inevitable no mostrar dolor, sentí su respiración mas cerca de mi, en mi oído para ser exacto y ella me susurro gracias después sentí que me dio un beso en la mejilla, unos momentos después sentí que recargo su cabeza en uno de mis brazos después dejo de moverse._

_Abrí los ojos y allí estaba ella, dormida, se veía tan linda y tierna*¡pero que tonterías estoy pensando!*.De pronto vi como de su pecho comenzaba a brillar una luz verde, la luz se dirigió a mi herida, y de pronto deje de sentir dolor, revise y efectivamente ¡ya no tenia la herida!, ¡me había curado ella!, pero ¿Cómo?, muchas preguntas comenzaron a rondar en mi cabeza._

_FIN DE NPV._

_-Eres interesante.- Pensaba un azabache con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro._

**Capitulo presente:**

MIKAN POV:

Comencé a despertarme lentamente, no recuerdo bien como fue que me quede dormida anoche, Ruka me pidió cuidar de Natsume, y ¿Qué hago yo? Quedarme dormida, no se porque pero siento como si algo hubiese cambiado en mi, puedo sentir las cosas que hay a mi alrededor aun sin abrir mis ojos, reconozco mejor los olores, me siento mejor, mas fuerte…

Cuando por fin logro abrir mis ojos, me doy cuenta de que estoy recargada en el brazo de Natsume el solo se limita a verme y logro notar una ¿sonrisa?...si el esta sonriendo…

FIN DE MIKAN POV.

-Hn, por un momento pensé que habías muerto.- Dijo en tono burlón Natsume acercándose un poco al rostro de la castaña.

-L-lo s-siento.-Dijo un poco nerviosa la castaña, empujando un poco al chico al ver el acercamiento de este.

-Levántate, ya es algo tarde.- Dijo el azabache levantándose rápidamente, dejando caer de golpe la cabeza de la castaña contra el piso, se olvido que la cabeza de esta estaba recargada en uno de sus brazos.- ups, lo siento.- Rio Natsume.

-Itai….-dijo la chica sobándose la cabeza, iba regañar a Natsume, pero recordó la herida del chico, lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, no era buena idea que Natsume estuviera parado, pensó preocupada.

-Espera.- dijo tomando del brazo al chico, el volteo a mirarla.- No creo que sea buena idea que estés levantado, ya sabes…estas herido.- le miro a los ojos con clara preocupación en su rostro.

-Tss, no soy tan débil tonta.- Respondió con indiferencia, se soltó del agarre de la chica y se dirigió a la salida del granero, pero antes de salir se detuvo y volteo a verla.

-Estaré bien.- Le sonrió el azabache y sin mas salió, dejando a una castaña un poco sorprendida.

_**Mientras tanto, en el castillo…**_

-¡¿Cómo que no la encuentran?! ¡¿Acaso son idiotas?! ¿Cómo se les pudo haber escapado?.- Gritaba furioso el padre de la castaña, que hacia dos días había desaparecido y aun no la encontraban.

-Pero señor, la princesa salió corriendo tan rápido que le perdimos la pista.- Decía uno de los guardianes de la castaña hincado, literalmente suplicando por su vida al rey.- Además a los guardias que habíamos mandado a buscarla, los encontramos inconscientes y aun no han despertado, así que no nos han podido decir nada.- lloraba en el piso con cara de cachorrito.

-¡No me importa lo que les haya pasado a ellos, solo quiero que ustedes, inútiles encuentren a mi hija!.- Gritaba aun más furioso el rey.- Y más vale que lo hagan pronto o les mandare al calabozo a ti y a tus compañeros durante un mes a pan y agua, ¡¿oyeron?! Ahora ¡Largo de aquí!

-Si señor.- respondió el guardia y salió corriendo de ese lugar.

-Señor, ¿y si la encontró…_el_?, ya sabe…por sus poderes.- Preguntaba en un tono serio y preocupado a la vez un señor de cabellos rubios ondulados y con unos hermosos ojos violetas que tenia un lunar debajo de uno de sus ojos, además de llevar una vestimenta bastante rara para la época.

-Espero que no, de ser así creo que corre un gran peligro.- Decía bastante preocupado el padre de la castaña.- Narumi, llama a Rei y dile que busque de inmediato a Mikan.

-Si señor.-Respondió Narumi, y salió de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Narumi se dirigió al jardín trasero del castillo, y llego hasta un árbol de cerezo jalo una rama y se abrió una puerta en el tronco del árbol, dejando ver así unas escaleras dirigidas hacia abajo, entro y bajo lentamente las escaleras, llego a un pasillo bastante estrecho, alumbrado por unas cuantas velas, camino por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que se encontraba cerrada, toco y de adentro se escucho a alguien decir _pase_.

Entro con cautela, por dentro era como una casa pequeña, había una pequeña cocina, una sala y mas adelante la entrada a un cuarto, se encamino a la entrada de ese cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta y se alcanzaba a ver la luz de una vela, se acerco y dentro de aquella habitación tan estrecha estaba un señor de espaldas, frente a un pequeño escritorio, parece que estaba escribiendo algo.

-Disculpa si te molesto, pero el rey tiene una misión muy importante para ti.- Dijo en un tono serio narumi.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita el rey?.- Respondió con una voz fría volteando a ver a narumi, un chico bastante joven de cabellos negros un poco largo, piel tan pálida como la de un muerto, llevaba un antifaz blanco que cubría sus ojos, tenia varios anillos en sus manos y bastantes aretes en sus orejas, su ropa era completamente negra.

-El rey quiere que encuentres a su hija, pues ya lleva dos días desaparecida y los demás guardias no han podido encontrarla.-Respondió el joven de ojos violetas.

-Hn, que tarea más fácil.- dijo levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba al pasillo, y de un salto intrépido subió las escaleras.- Estará de vuelta aquí esta misma tarde.- Dijo antes de marcharse.

-Eso espero persona…- Susurro el rubio quien veía partir al chico.

_**Mientras tanto con Mikan…**_

La castaña todavía seguía en el mismo lugar, se tiro en la paja y se puso a pensar en todas las cosas que habían sucedido esos dos últimos días, hasta que Natsume entro y la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo ahí tonta?, levántate, hay muchas cosas que hacer hoy.- Dijo Natsume un poco molesto tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola con el.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? Suéltame.- Replicaba la castaña haciendo un puchero tratando de zafarse del agarre del chico.

-¡Cállate! Eres muy ruidosa.- Respondió irritado el azabache jalándola con mas fuerza.

Cuando salieron del granero, había un caballo esperándolos afuera, subió a la castaña y después se subió el. Cabalgaron por un largo campo, paralelo a un rio, hasta llegar a una colina, por la cual también cabalgaron, del otro lado de la colina se encontraban muchos arboles y un pequeño lago, al final de los arboles había una pequeña cabaña de dos pisos con un hermoso jardín y una chimenea que humeaba, cuando llegaron por fin a la cabaña los dos se bajaron del caballo.

-¡Que precioso es este lugar!- Miraba con asombro aquel lugar una castaña.

-¿Hey? ¿Vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí todo el día como boba?.- Le grito en el oído el azabache a la castaña, sacando a esta de su encanto.

-¡Oye no me grites!.- Respondió enojada la oji avellana.

Natsume y Mikan se miraban el uno al otro con una mirada de pocos amigos, fue entonces cuando Ruka salió de la cabaña e interrumpió antes de que esos dos se mataran con la mirada.

-¿Chicos no van a pasar?.- Pregunto algo divertido el rubio.

-Ahh claro, lo sentimos.-Respondió muy sonrojada Mikan mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

-Hn.- Se limito a responder el azabache, mientras entraba en la cabaña.

-Puedes pasar Sakura-san.- Invitó con gentileza el rubio a la pequeña castaña.

-Eh si gracias, puedes llamarme por mi nombre.- Respondió la oji avellana con una hermosa sonrisa.

-G-Gracias y t-tu también puedes llamarme por mi nombre.- Respondió un jitomate rubio xD

Mikan entro a la cabaña y se sorprendió ante lo que vio, en el primer piso, había una pequeña sala con dos hermosos sillones, una mesita de centro, cuadros colgados por todo el cuarto, una ventana que dejaba ver el jardín y una bonita maseta, había una cocina, en donde había una chimenea, una mesa, cuatro sillas y un ropero enorme de madera en donde se guardaba la comida y los trastes, también había una enorme ventana , y un pequeño cuarto que era el baño, en el segundo piso habían tres habitaciones todas tenían vista al jardín.

-¡Wow esta casa es preciosa!- Sonreía entusiasmada la castaña.

-Jejeje Gracias Mikan.- Respondió un chico de ojos azules con un leve rubor en su rostro.- Eh si no te molesta Mikan, puse un poco de agua para que te bañaras, así podrás descansar mejor esta noche.-Dijo un muy sonrojado Ruka.

-Gracias Ruka, tienes razón así descansare mejor, ha sido un día muy largo.- Respondió la castaña estirándose un poco y bostezando.

Empezó a oscurecer, Mikan se baño y después los tres cenaron, hablaron de muchas cosas, se reían de las historias que contaban, Mikan solo se limito a escuchar, después de todo ella no tenia mucho que decir, al final todos se fueron a dormir, el siguiente día sería largo.

La casa se quedo en completo silencio, todos estaban dormidos, todos excepto Mikan, todas las cosas que le habían pasado en tan poco tiempo la mantenían en intriga y un poco entusiasmada, todos esos pensamientos le quitaron el sueño a la castaña, al no poder dormir decidió levantarse y tomar un poco de aire, eso le haría bien.

Se levanto en silencio y como pudo trepo al techo y se recostó en las baldosas, ya era costumbre para ella hacer ese tipo de cosas, en el castillo lo hacia todo el tiempo, se recostó sin mas a mirar las estrellas, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando…

-¿Qué haces aquí, no se supone que deberías estar durmiendo tonta?

-¡Natsume! , me espantase pensé que era alguien mas, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Pregunto un poco exaltada la castaña.

-Me despertaste con tus ruidos.- Respondió molesto el azabache

-Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte.- Respondió cabizbaja la castaña.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Pregunto el azabache ignorando las disculpas de la chica.

-Lo que pasa es que no podía dormir, así que decidí salir a tomar aire, para ver si me podía calmar un poco.- Dijo la castaña mirando al cielo, para después mirar a Natsume, el solo se dedico a escucharla.

-¿Sabes? Últimamente, me han pasado demasiadas cosas extrañas, yo no soy de este lugar, mi padre nunca me a permitido salir es por eso que no conozco muchas cosas, de hecho aquel día en que me salvaste era la primera vez que yo salía de mi hogar, esos tipos me dijeron muchas cosas que no entendí, algo sobre poderes, eso no me deja dormir en paz.- Parecía confundida la castaña.

-Tal vez se equivocaron de persona, quizá no te buscaban a ti.-Respondió el azabache algo indiferente.-Vamos a dormir, ya es algo tarde y mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano, te llevaremos a tu casa.-respondió Natsume levantándose con cuidado de su lugar para no caerse.

-¿A casa?.- Preguntaba un poco incrédula la castaña.

-Si, deben estarte buscando tonta.- Respondió un poco cansado el chico de ojos rubí.

-No…Yo…no quiero regresar a ese lugar…-Mikan se había puesto seria, y su copete cubría sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no?.- Pregunto harto Natsume.

-Tu no sabes que horrible y desesperante es estar en ese lugar.- Respondió con notable tristeza en su voz, como si fuera a romper en llanto.

-Eres absurda y tonta, no sabes lo que es la desesperación verdadera, eres tan débil creyendo que tus problemas son enormes, no sabes nada de la vida niña tonta.- Respondió enojado el azabache.

-…Te equivocas.- Susurro la castaña.-¡Te equivocas!.- dijo en un grito desgarrador.

-Tu…¡Tu no sabes nada!, lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera sepas lo que se siente estar encerrado siempre, ¡que alguien se crea dueño de ti!, ¡tu eres libre! ¿Qué puedes saber?.- Grito mientras lloraba la castaña, y después se marcho de ese lugar dejando a Natsume bastante sorprendido.

-Si tan solo supieras..-Susurro el azabache en un tono triste con su copete cubriendo sus ojos y una lágrima solitaria resbalo por su mejilla.

_**Al siguiente día…**_

Natsume y Ruka se levantaron mas temprano de lo habitual, la castaña aun seguía dormida, por lo que aprovecharon para asearse y preparar el desayuno.

Todo se encontraba en silencio, Ruka estaba muy concentrado preparando el desayuno, y Natsume se encontraba pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior con la castaña, finalmente el Rubio de ojos azules rompió el silencio.

-Es linda esa chica ¿verdad?.- Pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-Hn, me da igual.- Respondió con indiferencia el azabache.

-¿Oye? Casi no sabemos de ella y aun así creo que es encantadora.- Dijo el oji azul con un leve sonrojo.

-Pues para mí no es nada encantadora, pero no te niego que es algo misteriosa e interesante.-Dijo en un tono provocativo.

-¿Por qué lo dices Natsume?.- Pregunto ruka con una gran curiosidad.

-Pues el otro día, cuando estábamos en el granero, cuando yo estaba herido, ella accidentalmente se quedo dormida cerca de mi, pero cuando estaba dormida una luz verde comenzó a nacer en su pecho.- Dijo el azabache haciendo una pausa, Ruka lo miraba con curiosidad, el azabache continúo.- Esa luz se dirigió a donde estaba mi herida y me curó.-Dijo levantándose la camisa y dejando ver la cicatriz de la herida.

-Imposible…- respondió asombrado el rubio.-¿Cómo hizo eso? Será que acaso ella-

Ruka no pudo terminar su frase pues la castaña había aparecido en la puerta de la cocina, tenia sus ojos cubiertos por su copete, cuando alzo la mirada sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, parece que los había estado escuchando desde hace un rato.

-M-mikan.- Dijo el rubio bastante sorprendido.

-Así que tu….tu sabes algo de mi.- Hablo la castaña con la voz quebrada.

Natsume se quedo perplejo ante la situación, no sabia que decir, solo se quedo ahí parado, esperando a que ella hablara o a que algo peor pasara.

-Vamos, habla no te quedes solo ahí parado.- las lagrimas de la castaña no dejaban de caer.- Habla por favor.- Suplico la castaña.

-¿Qué sabes sobre mi? ¡Responde!.- Grito la castaña furiosa.

**Maurry-chan: ¿Qué pasara? Esta vez creo que Mikan si se enojo :S **

**Honey-chan: si da miedo-su **

**Maurry-chan: Bueno creo que es hora de dejarles comentarios a mis lectores :D**

**Rumi Dark Star: Gracias por leer mi historia amiga, espero que este capi te guste, perdón por la tardanza pero ustedes ya saben, creo que todos tenemos una vida atareada TTnTT pero bueno hay que echarle ganas, Gracias por tu apoyo no sabes cuanto lo aprecio.**

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: Si ya empieza la interacción RukaxMikan pero también la de Natsume y Mikan, espero que este capi te guste, aunque me tarde un poquitín en escribirlo pero aquí lo tienen, gracias por leer mi historia.**

**Maurry-chan: gracias por dejarme sus reviews me animan muchísimo, y si eres nuevo lector y te gusta esta historia déjame un review son gratis y me hacen muy feliz.**

**Un ultimo favor, de nuevo les pido que si les gusta esta historia me ayuden a que mas personas la conozcan recomiéndenla porfis.**

**Antes de irme me gustaría recomendarles una historia que últimamente eh estado leyendo es muy bonita, es de Sakura card captor, para todos esos fans de la pareja tomoyo y eriol, la pueden encontrar en mi perfil en historias favoritas se titula: recuerdos de mi niñez. ¡Hasta la próxima! Besos y abrazos para mis lectores.**

**ºººAVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULOººº**

**El comienzo de una Historia de Amor, Chapter 6: Una sorpresa inesperada**

**-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?¿Que es lo que me oculta mi padre?.- Se preguntaba una castaña un poco triste.**

…**.**

**-Quiero presentarte a alguien, que te acompañara desde ahora en adelante.- Sonreía el padre de la castaña.**

…**.**

**-Porque de todas las personas que hay en el mundo tenias que ser tu.-Pensaba Mikan antes de caer rendida del cansancio.**


	6. Chapter 6:Una sorpresa inesperada

El comienzo de una historia de amor, Chapter 6: Una sorpresa inesperada

``Gakuen Alice no me pertenece``

**Capitulo anterior:**

_-Así que tu….tu sabes algo de mi.- Hablo la castaña con la voz quebrada._

_Natsume se quedo perplejo ante la situación, no sabia que decir, solo se quedo ahí parado, esperando a que ella hablara o a que algo peor pasara._

_-Vamos, habla no te quedes solo ahí parado.- las lagrimas de la castaña no dejaban de caer.- Habla por favor.- Suplico la castaña._

_-¿Qué sabes sobre mi? ¡Responde!.- Grito la castaña furiosa._

**Capitulo Presente:**

La atmosfera del lugar se había puesto bastante tensa, todo había quedado en un total silencio, natsume aun no había respondido la pregunta de la castaña, Ruka solo se limitaba a ver la escena sin decir ninguna palabra, la castaña miraba fijamente al azabache como buscando alguna respuesta, estuvieron así un rato hasta que natsume rompió el silencio.

-¿De que estas hablando tonta?.- Dijo natsume, aparentando no saber de lo que hablaba la chica.

-Tu sabes muy bien a que me refiero…no puedes negarlo, escuche con claridad cada una de las palabras que dijiste.- La castaña nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

-Hn, no se de que me hablas, debes estar alucinando cosas.-Respondió indiferente el chico, marchándose de la cocina

La castaña se quedo sin palabras, tratando de asimilar todas las cosas que había escuchado, estaba claro que natsume no respondería ninguna de sus dudas, ya se las arreglaría ella para averiguar, no se rendiría tan fácil.

-¿Mikan, estas bien?.-Pregunto con amabilidad un rubio.

-Si, me encuentro muy bien ruka, gracias por preocuparte por mí.-Respondió la castaña limpiándose las lagrimas y le dedico una mirada llena de ternura, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara de pies a cabeza.

-N-No es nada, yo me preocupo por todos mis amigos y…bueno y-yo te considero mi amiga

-Yo también te considero mi amigo Ruka.- Dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oye Mikan, deje un cambio de ropa en tu habitación, espero que te guste.-Dijo el rubio y continuo haciendo el desayuno.

-Muchas gracias.- Respondió la castaña haciendo una pequeña reverencia y retirándose a su habitación.

Mikan se apresuro a subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, quería estar sola, pensar en lo que había escuchado, tantas dudas que resolver.

Entro a su habitación y se puso el vestido que ruka había dejado para ella, era un vestido largo tipo princesa de color rosa, de manga larga y cuello corte v tenia una faja de color negro que iba por fuera rodeando la perfecta cintura de la castaña, se amarro el cabello en una trenza y se puso unas zapatillas sin tacón, aunque el vestido era sencillo en ella se veía precioso.

Después la castaña se recostó en la cama y comenzó a pensar, definitivamente su padre tenia muchas explicaciones que darle al volver, se mantuvo así por un largo rato y cayó dormida, hasta que la despertó cierto azabache.

-Oye, tonta, levántate no tenemos todo el día, hoy tienes que volver a casa.- Regaño el azabache a la castaña dándole una palmadita en la frente.

-Ahh, si lo siento, lo había olvidado por completo.-Respondió la chica un poco fría y distante.-Bajare en un momento.

-Hn.-Se limito a decir el azabache y salió de la habitación un tanto molesto.

**NATSUME POV:**

¿Qué le pasa, Se habrá molestado por lo de hace rato?, creo que es lo mas seguro, ¿pero que estoy pensando? Porque esa tonta me preocuparía.

**FIN DE NATSUME POV.**

Natsume y Ruka esperaban a la castaña en la sala, listos para irse, pero un ruido los alerto, parecía como si hubieran roto algo en el segundo piso, después se escucho un grito, era un grito de la castaña, rápidamente el azabache corrió hacia la habitación de Mikan, pero cuando el llego ella ya no estaba y la ventana de aquella habitación estaba completamente destrozada, no había rastro de la castaña por ningún lado…

-¡Maldición!.- grito furioso el azabache, llevándose las manos a su cabeza y sacudiendo su cabello.

-¡Natsume! ¿Qué paso, en donde esta Mikan?.- Pregunto exaltado Ruka tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Ella…Se la llevaron...- Respondió frustrado el chico de ojos carmesí.

_**Mientras tanto en el castillo…**_

-Narumi, ¿Qué es lo que pasa, aun no han encontrado a mi hija?.-Preguntaba realmente molesto el rey.

-No señor aun no tenemos noticias de ella, pero no hay de que preocuparse, persona ha ido en su búsqueda, el es un experto no tardara en encontrarla.-Respondió el joven de ojos violetas.- Le prometo que su hija estará muy pronto de vuelta en el castillo.-Dijo Narumi y sin mas salió de la habitación dejando al rey solo.

Narumi se dirigió a la habitación de la castaña, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió con lo que vio, un hombre con capucha negra estaba en el balcón de esa habitación, traía en brazos a la pequeña castaña quien parecía estar inconsciente, el hombre se adentro al cuarto de la chica y la deposito en su cama, después se quito la capucha que le cubría el rostro y se dirigió a narumi.

-¿Ves narumi?, te dije que esta gatita no seria un reto para mi.-Rio triunfante persona.

-No esperaba nada menos de ti persona.- Le regreso la sonrisa.- Sera mejor que le informe al rey que su hija se encuentra de regreso.- Dijo narumi y salió rumbo al cuarto del rey, dejando a la princesa y a persona solos.

Persona se acerco a la castaña, deposito un beso en su mejilla y le susurro al oído.

-Vaya gatita, si que nos has dado muchos problemas, pero esto no es nada en comparación con las cosas que sucederán a partir de hoy.- Rio maliciosamente y se marcho de la habitación.

El día pasó demasiado rápido y pronto comenzó a oscurecer, la castaña aun seguía inconsciente, el rey prefirió esperar a que la castaña despertara para hablar con ella, había muchas cosas que ambos debían discutir.

MIKAN POV:

Abrí poco a poco mis ojos, me dolía mucho la cabeza, ¿Qué me había pasado? …

_Flashback:_

_Me encontraba en aquella habitación de la cabaña, alistándome para partir rumbo al castillo con Natsume y Ruka, pero un hombre con capucha negra entro por la ventana destrozando el vidrio de esta, grite tratando de pedir ayuda, pero fue inútil, no pude escapar de el, era demasiado ágil, recuerdo que el me toco y de pronto comencé a sentir mi cuerpo débil y pesado, me costaba trabajo respirar, de pronto todo se oscureció y no supe mas de mi…_

_Fin del flashback._

Ahora recordaba todo con claridad, note que estaba en mi habitación, la del castillo, al principio me sentí un poco confusa ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, pero después de pensar un rato llegue a la conclusión de que tal vez mi padre me hubiera mandado a rescatar por uno de sus guardias, tenia sentido, era imposible que Natsume me hubiera traído ya que nunca le mencione en donde vivía y mucho menos que yo era una princesa, estaba a punto de levantarme de mi cama, cuando alguien entro a mi habitación.

FIN DE MIKAN POV.

-Mikan, que bueno que ya despertaste, lamento que persona fuera tan duro contigo.- Dijo el padre de la chica desde la puerta de la habitación.

Con que había sido el, claro ¿Quién mas podría ser?, pensó molesta la castaña.- No se preocupe padre.-Dijo la castaña levantándose de su cama y haciendo una reverencia.

-Mikan, tenemos que hablar seriamente.- El padre de la oji avellana se había puesto serio.- Mikan si no te he dejado salir del castillo es por algo, no estamos hablando de juegos mikan, se trata de tu vida, hay muchas personas malas que están buscándote, ¿Acaso no entiendes que solo quiero protegerte?.- Pregunto el rey bastante molesto.

-Padre le suplico me perdone, juro por mi madre que nunca volverá a suceder.- Pidió desesperada la castaña arrodillándose ante su padre.

-Claro que no volverá a suceder, después de hoy no volverás a salir del castillo mientras yo viva.-Respondió el padre de la castaña.

-Entiendo padre, pero… ¿Sabe? Mientras estuve ahí afuera me pasaron muchas cosas extrañas, me encontré con algunas personas que trataron de hacerme daño, ellos me dijeron algo que no comprendí bien, me hablaron acerca de poderes, dijeron que me lo habías ocultado, padre se lo suplico ¿es verdad lo que esos tipos me dijeron?.- Pregunto la castaña con una mirada bastante triste y confundida.

-Mikan… eso es algo que no puedo responderte, olvida lo que te dijeron.- Dijo el padre de la castaña con voz seca y vacía, después salió de la habitación dejando a la castaña mas frustrada que nunca.

-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi? ¿Qué es lo que mi padre me oculta? ¡¿Por qué no puede decírmelo?!.- se preguntaba la castaña un poco triste, se la paso casi toda la noche pensando las cosas hasta que finalmente el cansancio la venció.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, la castaña aun estaba un poco deprimida por las cosas que habían sucedido, pero fue recuperándose lentamente, Así paso un mes.

Era de noche y la castaña se encontraba en su habitación recostada en su cama hablando con Sakura una de las sirvientas, últimamente se habían vuelto muy unidas, estaban riendo las dos muy entretenidas hasta que narumi entro en la habitación y las interrumpió.

-Disculpe que la interrumpa princesa mikan pero su padre quiere verla de inmediato en la estancia.- Hablo con gentileza el chico de ojos violetas.

-Gracias narumi, dile que enseguida bajo.-Respondió la castaña con un sonrisa y el chico de ojos violetas salió de la habitación.

La castaña se levanto de su cama y se disculpo con sakura, diciéndole que después seguirían con su charla sakura asintió y la castaña salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose a la estancia lo mas rápido que podía, para no impacientar a su padre.

Finalmente llego y entro, ahí estaba su padre sentado en uno de los sofás cerca de la chimenea con una copa de vino en su mano y ¿sonriendo?

-¿Disculpe padre me llamaba?

-¡Mikan! Querida que bueno que viniste, te tengo una maravillosa sorpresa.-Dijo el rey levantándose del sofá y dándole un sorbo a su copa.

La castaña lo miro extrañada, su padre no acostumbraba a hablarle con cariño y mucho menos después de lo que paso.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien que te acompañara desde ahora en adelante.- Sonreía el padre de la castaña.-Pasa.- Ordeno el rey y un joven vestido de negro y con el rostro cubierto por una capucha salió de una habitación que había dentro de la estancia,

MIKAN POV:

El joven se acerco a mi y se arrodillo, tomo mi mano y la beso con delicadeza, no se por que pero tenia la extraña sensación de conocerlo, aun no se quitaba la capucha del rostro y eso me intrigaba bastante, él se levanto lentamente y parece que estaba esperando a que mi padre lo presentara.

-Mikan el será tu nuevo guardián a partir de hoy.-Dijo mi padre bastante alegre.- Su nombre es Natsume Hyuuga y desde que nació ha sido entrenado para servir a esta familia.

No puede ser, ¿Sera el mismo Natsume que conocí? No, eso no podía ser posible, mi cabeza se lleno de dudas, justo en ese momento el se quito la capucha y me quede impactada al ver que era el mismo chico de ojos carmesí y cabello azabache, no podía creerlo, tuve que sostenerme del sofá para no irme de espaldas.

Me sentí nerviosa y algo feliz de poder verlo de nuevo, pero eso significaba algo importante… que de ahora en adelante natsume estaría aquí todo el tiempo, me hundí en mis pensamientos hasta que natsume hizo algo que me asusto.

-Princesa mía.-dijo arrodillándose ante mí.- Desde este momento juro ser su leal guardia, protegerla de cualquier amenaza y defenderla incluso arriesgando mi propia vida.- Después de esto el corto la palma de su mano con el kunai.

Me asuste mucho de ver lo que natsume acababa de hacer, pero no pude decir nada ya que mi padre se encontraba presente, solo me limite a verlo con un poco de tristeza.

FIN DE MIKAN POV.

-Bien, natsume tu tendrás que dormir en la misma habitación que mikan así estarás mas cerca si algo llega a suceder.- Ordeno el padre de la castaña al azabache.- Bueno eso es todo mikan, ya pueden retirarse.

Mikan y Natsume subieron las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de la castaña, cuando llegaron a la habitación, mikan se sentó en su cama y natsume se hinco cerca de ella, el silencio se había apoderado de aquel lugar, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse o a dirigirse la palabra, hasta que mikan hablo.

-Natsume ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tú eras un ninja?.- Pregunto cabizbaja la castaña.

-Porque es algo que debe mantenerse en secreto, solo el rey, ruka y yo lo sabemos.- Respondió cortante natsume.- Además tú tampoco me dijiste que eras una princesa.- Dijo algo molesto el azabache.

-Lo siento, quería contártelo pero no me atrevía.

-Hn.- Respondió el azabache.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio por un muy largo rato, la castaña se sentía incomoda pero también se sentía cansada y parecía que el sueño pronto cerraría sus ojos, entonces decido recostarse y rompió el silencio.

-Natsume, emmm ¿En donde dormirás?.- Pregunto con bastante curiosidad la oji avellana.

-Aquí en el suelo, además no dormiré mucho tengo que estar alerta.- Respondió indiferente el chico de ojos carmesí.

-Entonces…buenas noches.-Respondió algo apagada la castaña.

-Porque de todas las personas que hay en el mundo tenias que ser tu.-Pensaba Mikan antes de caer rendida del cansancio.

**Maurry-chan: Espero que este capi les guste, la verdad que a mi casi no, es que no eh estado inspirada últimamente, pff hay tantas preocupaciones en mi vida…pero ya dejo de aburrirlos con mis cosas y mejor pasemos a responder los reviews de nuestros lectores:**

_***Kanna Meiko: **_**gracias por leer mi historia, gracias por tu apoyo espero que este capi te guste.**

_***Rumi Dark Star: Gracias amiga, no sabes cuanto aprecio tu apoyo, gracias por comprenderme, espero que me dejes el comentario de este capitulo haber que tal te pareció.**_

**Bueno creo que esto es todo, déjenme sus reviews no saben cuanto los aprecio, si tienes alguna sugerencia para esta historia puedes escribirla.**

**ººAVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULOºº**

**El comienzo de una Historia de Amor, Chapter 7: Un feliz reencuentro.**

**-Mikan, hoy vendrá una inventora muy famosa en este pueblo, parece que trabajara para la realeza, espero que podamos conocerla.- Dijo sakura con una enorme sonrisa.**

…

**-Itai…- Dijo la castaña sobándose la cabeza y levanto la mirada para ver con quien había tropezado.- Lo siento…-La castaña no termino de decir su frase ya que se sorprendió de ver a cierta chica parada frente a ella.-Tu eres…- Dijo la castaña esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.**

…

**-Ella… ella es mi mejor amiga.- Dijo mikan con una mirada llena de ternura**


	7. Chapter 7:Un feliz Reencuentro

El comienzo de una historia de amor, Chapter 7: Un Feliz reencuentro.

``Gakuen Alice no me pertenece``

**Capitulo anterior:**

_-Entonces…buenas noches.-Respondió algo apagada la castaña._

_-Porque de todas las personas que hay en el mundo tenias que ser tu.-Pensaba Mikan antes de caer rendida del cansancio._

**Capitulo Presente:**

MIKAN POV:

Me encontraba sentada en el jardín trasero del castillo justo debajo de mi árbol favorito, leyendo y pensando en las cosas que habían pasado estos dos meses, vaya si que a pasado muy rápido el tiempo, Natsume lleva viviendo conmigo ya dos meses, los primeros días eran algo raros e incómodos para mi, no nos llevábamos nada bien, nos peleábamos a cada rato, hasta que un día decidí hablar con el y las cosas han mejorado mucho desde entonces, ya casi no peleamos y nos llevamos mejor, incluso puedo decir que le eh llegado a tomar algo de cariño…

FIN DE MIKAN POV.

-Buenos días princesa.- Dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes acercándose a mikan.

-Buenos días sakura, ya te había dicho que me llames por mi nombre, somos amigas.- Dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero para después terminar su ultima palabra con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento…es que aun no me acostumbro…Mikan.- Dijo la pelinegra un poco ruborizada.

-No te preocupes, y dime que te trae por aquí tan temprano.-Pregunto la oji avellana.

-Pues es que me acabo de enterar de algo y quería contártelo, parece que te agradara saberlo.

-¿Y de que te enteraste?.- Pregunto con gran curiosidad la castaña.

-Mikan, hoy vendrá una inventora muy famosa en este pueblo, parece que trabajara para la realeza, espero que podamos conocerla.- Dijo sakura con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? Eso sería maravilloso, tenemos que conocerla a como de lugar, tal vez hasta podamos ser buenas amigas ¿no crees?.- dijo la castaña levantándose y dando brinquitos de felicidad.

-¿Oye y tu "guardaespaldas" donde esta? No lo veo por ningún lado y siempre esta contigo.-Pregunto la pelinegra al no ver a natsume.

-Ahh el, mi padre se lo llevo a su entrenamiento mensual, así que no estará conmigo todo este día.- Dijo la castaña un poco feliz.

-Ya veo, bueno Mikan me tengo que ir, hay muchas cosas que hacer.- Dijo la pelinegra despidiéndose y alejándose corriendo dejando a la castaña sola.

Mikan se quedo mas tiempo leyendo, hasta el medio día, entro al castillo por alguna razón se sentía diferente, tal vez se había acostumbrado mucho a la presencia del azabache, iba pensando cuando accidentalmente choco con alguien y cayo al piso.

-Itai…- Dijo la castaña sobándose la cabeza y levanto la mirada para ver con quien había tropezado.- Lo siento…-La castaña no termino de decir su frase ya que se sorprendió de ver a cierta chica parada frente a ella.-Tu eres…- Dijo la castaña esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

-Baka fíjate por donde caminas.- Dijo con una sonrisa una hermosa chica de cabello corto y ojos violetas.

-Hotaruu.- Dijo la castaña levantándose y brincando para abrazar a su amiga pero antes de que pudiera abrazarla algo la golpeo.

-Este es uno de mis nuevos inventos, el Bakagump, sirve para golpear a los idiotas.

-Hotaru que mala eres.- Dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Pregunto ingenua la castaña.

-Pues, el rey solicito mi presencia, el dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre mis inventos.- Dijo indiferente Hotaru.

-¡¿Entonces tu eres la nueva inventora?! Que alegría.- Dijo la oji avellana

-Pues eso parece, pero me tengo que ir baka si no se me hará tarde.- dijo la azabache marchándose.- A Por cierto me dio mucho gusto volver a verte.- Sonrió y desapareció por la puerta.

La castaña sonrió y se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando llego se acerco al balcón a respirar un poco de aire, hoy definitivamente se sentía sola, claro ya se había acostumbrado a la compañía del azabache, aunque a veces fuera algo molesto con ella, era mejor que estar sola, desde que el había llegado ella ya no se sentía tan sola, sintió algo en su pecho, un sentimiento tal vez…

Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, y no se percato cuando el azabache llego.

-Oye….princesa …¡Mikan!.- Grito el azabache al ver que la chica no respondía.

-Ehh, Natsume, ¿Por qué me gritas?.- Pregunto la castaña haciendo un puchero aun sin voltear a ver al chico.

-Porque te hable y no me respondías.- Dijo el azabache algo irritado.

-Disculpa es que estaba un poco distraída, y ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento?.- Dijo la castaña volteando a ver al chico.

-Normal, no es necesario que preguntes.- Dijo el chico indiferente.

-Entonces lo siento.- Dijo la chica y salió de la habitación.

Se dirigió a la estancia y se encontró de nuevo con la chica de ojos violetas.

-Hotaru, que bueno que te vuelvo a ver, quería platicar contigo…Bueno si no tienes cosas que hacer.-Hablo con algo de timidez la oji avellana.

-Claro de hecho, el rey dijo que desde hoy seria la inventora real, y desde hoy esta es mi casa.

-¡¿Enserio?! Que alegría hotaru, ahora podremos estar mas tiempo juntas.-Dijo la castaña dando saltos de alegría.

-Eso parece.- dijo la azabache.

-Bienvenida a casa Hotaru.- Dijo Mikan y abrazo a Hotaru, la chica de ojos violetas se sintió extraña pero aun así correspondió el abrazo de la castaña.

-Por cierto Hotaru, el otro día no tuve tiempo de agradecerte que me salvaras, sin ti no se que habría hecho, gracias por salvarme.- Dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

Las dos se sentaron en la estancia a platicar y se la pasaron horas así, Mikan le conto todo lo que había sucedido después de conocerla, acerca de sus poderes, las dudas que tenia y que debían ser resueltas, el chico que la había salvado y que poco después se había convertido en su guardián, Hotaru solo se limitaba a escuchar y sorprenderse de vez en cuando.

-Lo siento Hotaru, yo eh hablado demasiado y no te eh dejado hablar a ti.- Dijo disculpándose Mikan.

-Y apenas te das cuenta baka.

-Y tu ¿Cómo te convertiste en inventora?.- Pregunto con curiosidad la chica de ojos avellana

-Pues desde pequeña me ha gustado armar cosas, y me di cuenta que tengo habilidad para construir, armar e incluso inventar cosas nuevas y útiles.

-Ya veo ¡eres sorprendente Hotaru!.

-Gracias.-Dijo Hotaru con indiferencia.

-Tu familia y tus amigos deben estar muy orgullosos de ti.-Dijo la castaña esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

Pero hotaru, en vez de responder agacho la mirada y guardo silencio, el ambiente se había puesto pesado, la castaña se percato.

-¿Hotaru, estas bien? Lo siento ¿dije algo malo?.- Pregunto angustiada la castaña.

-Yo… Yo no tengo familia y tampoco tengo amigos.- Dijo la azabache aun con la mirada gacha.

-Yo… lo siento, no lo sabia.- Dijo la castaña agachando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, sabes deberíamos ir a dormir, ya es algo tarde.-Dijo la oji Violeta levantándose del sillón y marchándose de la estancia.

Mikan se recrimino por haber hecho esa pregunta, tal vez había herido a su amiga. Se levanto y subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, pero justo a la mitad se encontró con su amiga, ella se encontraba en las escaleras sentada, mikan se acerco a ella.

-Hotaru… de verdad lamento lo que paso hace un rato ¿Quieres hablar?.- Dijo la castaña sentándose a lado de hotaru.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa.-¿sabes? no soy del tipo de chicas que demuestran sus sentimientos, pero creo que contigo hare una excepción, me inspiras confianza. Te contare.

-Veras, no siempre fui así, hubo un tiempo en el que fui feliz, en el que estuve rodeada de seres queridos, hubo un tiempo en el que realmente todo era perfecto para mi, recuerdo cuando mis padres vivían, mi padre era un famoso inventor de ahí que ahora me guste inventar cosas, recuerdo que el creaba cosas para mi que eran increíbles, el era una persona al que yo admiraba, me recuerdo a mi diciendo que cuando creciera seria como el, el a pesar de ser una persona con mucho trabajo siempre guardaba tiempo para mi y mi madre, salíamos a caminar, a cortar flores, y el me cargaba, el era una persona realmente bondadosa, siempre al tanto de mi.

Mi madre también fue un ser maravilloso, una persona que cambia vidas, recuerdo bien su sonrisa, la recuerdo despertándome en las mañanas para que bajara a desayunar, recuerdo que salíamos a caminar al pueblo, recuerdo que solía cantarme cuando tenia miedo, recuerdo que me daba las buenas noches con un beso en la mejilla, recuerdo su aroma…

También recuerdo haber tenido cientos de amigos, pero todo eso termino cuando mis padres fueron asesinados, nunca supe el porque, pero desde eso jamás volví a ser la misma, pronto mis amigos se fueron alejando de mi hasta que me quede completamente sola en el mundo, muchas ganas me sentí rendir….perdida… pero logre salir adelante por el recuerdo de mis padres no te niego que fue algo bastante difícil, sin embargo hoy miro la vida de frente, eh intento ser feliz de nuevo.-Termino Hotaru dejando rodar una lagrima por su mejilla.

-Hotaru…- La castaña comenzó a llorar y no dudo en abrazar a su amiga.

Así pasaron un rato y después cada quien se dispuso a ir a dormir.

-Gracias por escucharme.- Dijo la oji violeta.

-Gracias por tenerme esa confianza Hotaruu te quiero.- Dijo la castaña saltando para abrazar a su amiga, cuando de repente sintió un golpe que la derribo en el piso.- Itai…

-No te acerques baka.- dijo la azabache caminando rumbo a la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de entrar se detuvo y volteo a ver a la castaña.- Gracias por escucharme…Mikan.-y sin mas entro a su habitación.

A la castaña se le iluminaron los ojos y una sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro, la castaña se levanto e iba entrar en su habitación pero se encontró con cierto azabache, parece que había estado ahí por algún tiempo.

-ahh, Natsume me asustaste.- Dijo la castaña un poco nerviosa.

-Hn.- dijo el azabache indiferente.- ¿Quién es esa chica?.- Pregunto el azabache haciendo referencia a Hotaru.

-Ella… ella es mi mejor amiga.- Dijo mikan con una mirada llena de ternura.

**Maurry-chan: Hola a todos mis lectores, perdón por la tardanza, se que no importan mis escusas así que aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, espero que les gustara, jmm espero que me sigan en esta historia porque muy pronto se pondrá interesante, habrá romance, suspenso, revelaciones importantes y mucho mas :D**

**Bien dejemos comentarios para nuestros lectores:**

_***Rumi Dark Star: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tus animos, me alegra que te guste mi historia, ojala este capi te gusta, dejame tus comentarios.**_

_***Jhose: veo que eres nuevo lector, gracias por comentar, que gusto que te agrade mi historia, espero me sigas hasta el final, si de hecho Tsubasa si va a aparecer en unos cuantos capítulos mas tendrá un papel muy importante y fundamental para el desarrollo de esta historia, espero que este capi te guste, dejame tus comentarios.**_

_***Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: Jajaja con razón no habías comentado xD, no te preocupes, gracias por seguir esta historia, espero que este capi te guste.**_

**Bien así terminamos con reviews de nuestros lectores, y bueno mi creatividad a la cual le di el nombre de Honey-chan, dice que espera recibir al menos cinco comentarios para escribir el siguiente capitulo, me tiene castigada, dice que se largara si no comentan sus lectores TTnTT AYUDENME¡**

**ºººAVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULOººº**

**El Comienzo de una Historia de Amor, Chapter 8: Un hermoso Accidente.**

**-Que gusto volver a verla princesa Mikan.- Dijo un joven rubio haciendo una reverencia.**

…**.**

**-No sabia que usted era una pervertida princesa.- Dijo el azabache divertido en un tono seductor, acercándose a la castaña.**

…

**-No, no pudo haber pasado…no…no pudimos habernos besado.-Se repetía la castaña sonrojada una y otra vez.**


	8. Chapter 8:Un hermoso accidente

El comienzo de una historia de amor, Chapter 8: Un hermoso accidente.

``Gakuen Alice no me pertenece``

**Capitulo anterior:**

_-ahh, Natsume me asustaste.- Dijo la castaña un poco nerviosa._

_-Hn.- dijo el azabache indiferente.- ¿Quién es esa chica?.- Pregunto el azabache haciendo referencia a Hotaru._

_-Ella… ella es mi mejor amiga.- Dijo mikan con una mirada llena de ternura_.

**Capitulo Presente:**

MIKAN POV:

La luz del sol entrando por el balcón me avisaba que un nuevo día había comenzado, hoy me siento realmente fantástica, tengo el presentimiento de que hoy será un día lleno de sorpresas y cosas divertidas, no se porque, pero lo presiento, abrí mis ojos completamente y me levante de la cama, dirigiéndome hacia el balcón, ahí enfrente de mi estaba uno de los amaneceres mas bellos que eh visto en mis cortos 16 años de edad, lo contemplé por un momento y me dispuse a entrar al baño, quería arreglarme antes de bajar a desayunar.

Me pare en seco, me costaba trabajo respirar, mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, sentí mi cara hervir y con dificultad trague saliva, enfrente de mi se encontraba natsume con solo una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo…

FIN DE MIKAN POV.

-N-na-natsume, ehh l-lo siento.-Dijo la pequeña princesa con la cara roja como un tomate.

-Hn.

-¿P-porque estas asi?.-Pregunto la castaña un tanto nerviosa.

-Porque acabo de bañarme tonta.- Respondió indiferente el azabache.

-D-deberías cu-cubrirte con algo.-Dijo la castaña.

-Pero parece que lo que ve le gusta ¿verdad princesa?.- Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, en un tono seductor.

-¡P-por supuesto que no!.- negó la castaña aun mas nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-Pues yo pienso que si, jajaja mira ni siquiera me quitas la mirada de encima.- Dijo divertido el azabache.

La castaña inmediatamente giro su mirada a otro lugar, como se pudo quedar embobada por natsume, digo no es que tuviera mal cuerpo, al contrario tenia un cuerpo bien formado, la castaña no pudo evitar mirarlo de nuevo.

-No sabia que usted era una pervertida princesa.- Dijo el azabache divertido en un tono seductor, se acerco hasta donde estaba la castaña y la tomo del mentón levantando un poco su cabeza para que pudiera verla a los ojos.

-¡Y-yo no soy p-pervertida!.- Dijo la castaña sonrojándose aun más (si eso se podía xD)

-¿De verdad que no?.- Pregunto el azabache con un tono seductor y una mirada picara, acercando sus labios a los de la castaña.

-N-natsume.-Dijo la castaña sintiendo la respiración del chico cada vez más cerca y cerro los ojos fuertemente.

-Hn, eres demasiado inocente.- Dijo el azabache apartándose de la castaña tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

La castaña solo se quedo parada ahí tratando de asimilar los sucesos que acababan de ocurrir, se llevo la mano al pecho tratando de calmar sus latidos pero fue inútil, entonces decidió entrar a bañarse, eso la relajaría.

NATSUME POV:

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a una de las tantas habitaciones del castillo, cuando llegue me vestí lo mas rápido que pude, por alguna razón no me podía quitar a esa tonta de la cabeza, ¿Por qué había hecho algo así? Yo nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosas con ninguna persona, argg esa tonta me saca de quicio, tal vez sea mejor esperar a que las cosas se calmen un poco.

FIN DE NATSUME POV.

MIKAN POV:

Después de desayunar, me dirigí a mi árbol de cerezo favorito, me gustaba ese lugar porque ahí podía encontrar paz y tranquilidad, siempre iba cada vez que quería estar sola, pensar las cosas, leer o reflexionar, en esta ocasión tenia muchas cosas que pensar claro estaba, justo cuando llegue me recosté en el pasto debajo del árbol y me quede contemplando el cielo, pensando en porque natsume se había comportado de esa manera esta mañana, tan solo de recordar lo que paso me siento hervir y mi corazón late tan fuerte como el ruido de un cañón .

Pensaba en todo esto, pero empecé a sentir mis parpados pesados y comencé a cerrar mis ojos lentamente hasta que perdí todo sentido de la realidad y caí en un profundo sueño…

_**Sueño de Mikan:**_

_Me encontraba en el pueblo corriendo, camine por un camino lleno de cerezos, ese lugar me era bastante familiar, llegue hasta la orilla de un hermoso rio, el día era soleado, me acerque al puente del rio y me quede parada ahí, de pronto una joven bastante bonita se acerco a mi, conforme mas se acercaba me sentía mas confundida, cuando se paro justo delante de mi levante la mirada y ¡ esa mujer era idéntica a mi!, solo que un poco mas grande, tenia el mismo color de ojos que yo, el mismo color de cabello, el mismo tono de voz, todo, incluso tenia el cabello tan ondulado como yo._

_La joven se inclino a mi y me cargo entre sus brazos, apenas me había dado cuenta, no tengo la misma edad, debo ser yo cuando era tan solo una niña, me sonrió y deposito suavemente un beso en mi frente._

_-Debes tener más cuidado mi pequeña mikan, puedes lastimarte.-Dijo la mujer en un tono dulce._

_-Si mami.- Respondí llena de emoción y con una enorme sonrisa…_

_Le llame mamá… será posible que esta mujer sea mi madre… pero yo no la conocí ¿Entonces como…_

_-Princesa….Princesa_

_Escuche entre susurros que alguien me llamaba, la imagen se volvió borrosa y fue en ese entonces cuando volví a la realidad…_

_**Fin del sueño de Mikan.**_

FIN DE MIKAN POV.

-Princesa, despierte.- Dijo una chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa?.-Pregunto la castaña tratando de adaptarse a la realidad.

-Disculpe que la moleste princesa Mikan, pero hay alguien que quiere verla.- Dijo la pelinegra con una radiante sonrisa.

-Y ¿De quien se trata?.-Pregunto algo irritada la castaña.

-Pues no lo conozco pero, es un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules un poco mas alto que usted y aparenta tener su misma edad, el pidió verla y la esta esperando en el jardín delantero.

-Gracias sakura, en un momento estaré ahí, ya puedes retirarte.

La pelinegra asintió y se retiro. Mikan se levanto con dificultad y se encamino directamente al jardín delantero solo con un pensamiento en la cabeza, ¿Qué habría sido ese extraño sueño que tuvo? Le daba mil vueltas al asunto pero no conseguía llegar a una conclusión, al menos no a una que fuera coherente.

Finalmente llegó al jardín delantero, se sorprendió y a la vez se alegro al ver a cierto rubio esperando por ella.

**-**Que gusto volver a verla princesa Mikan.- Dijo el joven rubio haciendo una reverencia.

-Ruka, el gusto es mío ¡Que alegría verte de nuevo!.-La castaña puso una de sus mejores sonrisas y corrió a abrazar al chico de ojos azules.

-P-Princesa no-no debería hacer eso, no es propio de una princesa abrazar a un simple plebeyo como yo.-Dijo ruka intentando no sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Ruka tu no eres un simple plebeyo, tu eres mi amigo.- Dijo la castaña regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

Por un instante los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose uno al otro, era un ambiente bastante agradable, todo era bastante tranquilo hasta que dos azabaches interrumpieron.

-¡uhump!.- Tosió un azabache.- Disculpe princesa pero su padre necesita verla de inmediato.-Dijo el azabache volteando a ver a su amigo y dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

-He he hola n-natsume.- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita tipo anime en la nuca.

-Hola Ruka.-Respondió cortante el joven de ojos carmesí.

-Oye Baka ¿Qué no escuchaste? el rey quiere verte de inmediato.-Dijo una chica de ojos violetas con su típica actitud de indiferencia.

-Si, ya escuche.-Dijo la castaña un poco nerviosa.

- Disculpa ruka, pero mi padre me necesita, espero poder verte otro día y hablar con más tranquilidad, por cierto gracias por venir y por ayudarme aquella vez.-La castaña se disculpo haciendo una leve reverencia y de inmediato se retiro con natsume tras ella dejando al rubio y a la oji violeta solos.

-ahh.-Suspiro la azabache.- Cuando dejara de ser tan baka esa idiota.- Pensó en voz alta la oji violeta ganándose la mirada del rubio.

-Jajaja la princesa es algo torpe y lenta pero no creo que lo sea a tal grado de ser una idiota.-Dijo ruka un poco divertido por el comentario de la chica.

-Pues estas equivocado, la princesa si puede ser tan torpe.- Dijo algo divertida por la conversación con aquel chico.

-Jajajaja, tal vez tengas razón, ah por cierto es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Ruka Nogi.- Dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la chica y depositando un beso en ella.

-Hn, Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hotaru Imai.-La oji violeta se había sonrojado un poco por el gesto del rubio.

El sonrojo de la chica no paso desapercibido para el rubio, el solo se dedico a mirarla y regalarle una sonrisa, la oji violeta solo trato de evadir la mirada del chico volteando a otro lugar.

….

_**Mientras tanto dentro del castillo…**_

-Natsume ¿Por qué dijiste que mi padre me llamaba cuando no era cierto?.- Refunfuño la castaña.

-Hn, no es de tu incumbencia boba.-Contesto el azabache indiferente a punto de marcharse.

-Natsume Hyuuga tendrás que responderme, ¡es una orden!.- Mascullo furiosa la castaña.

El azabache se detuvo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la castaña, la tomo con fuerza del mentón y furioso le contesto.

-Ya te dije que no recibo ordenes de nadie y mucho menos de una idiota como tu.- El chico soltó su mentón y se marcho hecho una furia.

La castaña se quedo un poco aturdida, ¿Qué le pasaba a natsume? El nunca la había tratado así y sin razón aparente las lágrimas de la castaña empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas primero lentamente hasta convertirse en un mar de lagrimas, la castaña no entendía el porque de su llanto se llevo una mano directo a su pecho…¿Dolía? ¿Pero porque? Necesitaba urgentemente salir a tomar aire, se dirigió al jardín trasero, se subió a su árbol preferido y sin más desahogo su llanto.

…..

_**En otro lugar del castillo el rey y narumi discutían un tema de bastante importancia.**_

-Pero su majestad, ¿usted cree que sea correcto que ella se case con este joven?.- Pregunto algo angustiado el joven de ojos violetas.

-Claro Narumi, ya es hora de que mi plan se ponga en marcha, además no nos queda mucho tiempo.- Dijo el rey decidido.

-¿Y si las cosas no salen como lo planeamos? La verdad no se puede ocultar para siempre.- Narumi estaba mas serio de lo normal.

-Es por eso que debemos apresurarnos Narumi, no quiero arriesgarme, ella se casara y punto final.- Sentencio el rey con una mirada fría.

…

NATSUME POV:

Después de retirarme, me dirigí al cuarto de la princesa, necesitaba estar solo y pensar, ¡¿Qué demonios me esta pasando para actuar de esa manera?! No se porque pero cuando la vi abrazar a ruka me hizo ponerme furioso, es por eso que le mentí diciéndole que su padre la llamaba, pero ¡¿Por qué?! Definitivamente me debo estar volviendo loco para hacer ese tipo de cosas…

Me senté en la cama revolviendo un poco mi cabello por la frustración justo en ese instante entro sakura.

FIN DE NATSUME POV.

-Disculpa que te moleste Natsume, pero ¿has visto a la princesa?.-Pregunto angustiada sakura.

-No, tiene un rato que no la veo.-Contesto indiferente el joven de ojos carmesí.-¿Para que la necesitas?

-Pues es que hace rato la vi llorando, le quería preguntar que le pasaba pero cuando la llame no me hizo caso.-Respondió la pelinegra claramente agobiada.

-Yo la buscare, después de todo es mi trabajo protegerla.

-Gracias Natsume.- Respondió la pelinegra dando un suspiro luego de eso salió de la habitación.

NATSUME POV:

¿Estaba llorando? ¿Sera por lo que le dije hace rato? Ahh esa chica lo único que hace es dar problemas, de cualquier manera iré a buscarla.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al jardín trasero, posiblemente estaría ahí.

Cuando llegue mis sospechas se concretaron, ahí estaba ella arriba de una de las tantas ramas de aquel cerezo, parece que esta dormida porque tiene los ojos cerrados, se ve tan linda y tranquila así, ¡Pero en que diablos estoy pensando!, sacudí un poco mi cabeza para despejarme y voltee a mirarla de nuevo, parece que se percato de mi presencia porque ella abrió sus ojos y volteo a verme.

FIN DE NATSUME POV.

-¿Natsume? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso vienes a terminar de insultarme?.- Dijo la castaña bastante ofendida.

-Yo….no viene a eso, vine para saber como estabas, después de todo es mi trabajo protegerte.- Respondió el chico con algo de culpa.

-Pues que bien haces tu trabajo.- Dijo la oji avellana con sarcasmo y con notoria molestia en su voz.

En ese instante comenzó a llover, primero fue una simple brizna que se convirtió en una fuerte tormenta, el ambiente se puso bastante tenso, el azabache no sabía que responder, la castaña le miraba insistente esperando a que dijera algo o a que se marchara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que tu me molestas? Quiero que me dejes sola.- Dijo la castaña en un tono frio.

-Deberías entrar princesa o te vas a enfermar.-Dijo con voz ronca el chico de ojos carmesí intentando evadir la pregunta.

-¿Y quien me lo ordena? ¿Tu? Jajajaja, si yo quiero entrar lo are y si no nadie puede decirme nada.-La castaña parecía otra persona comportándose de esa manera.

-Princesa si no bajas del árbol subiré por ti.-Natsume estaba mas que decidido se notaba en su mirada aquella seguridad.

-Que curioso, ahora no soy la idiota ¿verdad? Ahora soy la "princesa".-Dijo con sarcasmo haciendo comillas en la ultima palabra.

La princesa se puso de pie en la rama del árbol ella intentaba subir mas alto aun, pero dio un paso en falso y resbaló, Natsume se apresuro a atraparla pero la caída fue tan rápida que Mikan cayo encima de Natsume derribándolo en el piso, pero algo inesperado sucedió…

MIKAN POV:

Me puse de pie en la rama del árbol para poder comenzar a subir más alto, pero como la rama estaba resbalosa vacile un poco y caí, cerré mis ojos en la espera de un fuerte golpe contra el piso pero eso nunca sucedió, creo que caí encima de natsume, abrí mis ojos y me quede sin aliento, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora, sentí mis mejillas hervir y un revoltijo en mi estomago, la mirada carmesí de natsume se quedo clavada en la mía, sus cálidos labios estaban posados en los míos, el me sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura….¡Nos estábamos besando!

FIN DE MIKAN POV.

NATSUME POV:

Los suaves labios de Mikan estaban posados en los míos, antes de que ella se diese cuenta ya lo había notado yo, pero no la empuje al contrario, la hice presa de mi, la aprisione entre mis brazos, por alguna razón no quería soltarla, cuando ella se dio cuenta parecía no reaccionar, se quedo estática, sin decir o hacer algo, poco después reacciono y me empujo, soltándose de mi agarre y alejándose de mi, llevo sus manos a sus labios y después sentí su mano estampándose con gran fuerza en mi mejilla…

FIN DE NATSUME POV.

-¿C-Como pudiste?.- Dijo la castaña llevándose las manos a su boca, dejando así correr sus lágrimas por sus mejillas una vez más.

-Yo…No lo hice a propósito tu fuiste la que cayo encima de mi…-El azabache trataba de defenderse.

-Yo….-La castaña agacho la mirada.- ¡TE ODIO!.- Dio un grito desgarrador la castaña se levanto y entro corriendo al castillo dejando a nuestro azabache si reacción alguna.

Natsume se quedo en el mismo lugar de rodillas, le dio un golpe al tronco del árbol y se llevo las manos a su cabello revolviéndolo con desesperación.

La castaña entro al castillo corriendo, subió las escaleras y cuando llego a su habitación se encerró, se recostó en la cama y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, ¿porque había perdido algo tan especial de esa manera? Se supone que tu primer beso tiene que ser mágico, especial y con la persona a quien tú amas, pero ese no fue el caso, se limpio las lágrimas y una y otra vez trato de convencerse de que aquel accidente no había pasado.

-No, no pudo haber pasado…no…no pudimos habernos besado.-Se repetía la castaña sonrojada una y otra vez.

**Maurry-chan: ¿Qué les pareció este capi? Espero que les gustara, perdón por tardarme en actualizar, ya saben vida atareada, terminas una cosa y empiezas otra D: bueno pero dejemos comentarios para nuestros lectores:**

_***Kanna Meiko: Gracias por leer mi historia espero que este capi te guste, dejame tus comentarios me animan mucho.**_

_***Black Ross: Bueno como te explico, no se si eres una sola persona o son tres xD , de cualquier manera gracias por leer mi historia y por dejar sus comentarios no saben como me animan, espero que este capi te (les)guste, déjenme sus comentarios.**_

_***Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: Gracias por darte un tiempo para leer y comentar mi historia, animo con tus tareas y proyectos, también gracias por tu apoyo lo aprecio muchísimo, espero puedas dejarme tu comentario de este capi.**_

**Maurry-chan: Gracias a todos mis queridos lectores, gracias a ustedes me inspiro, gracias por sus comentarios y por su tiempo les mando un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso, déjenme sus reviews ¡POR UN MUNDO MEJOR! :D con esto me despido sayonara! nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**ººººAVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULOºººº**

**El Comienzo de una Historia de Amor, Chapter 9: ¿Qué es lo que siento?**

**-¡Maldita sea Mikan! Dejame tranquilo.-Grito furioso el chico de ojos carmesí.**

…

**-¿Pero porque? ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación cada vez que lo veo? No logro entenderlo.- Susurro la castaña llevándose la mano al pecho y dando un gran suspiro.**

…

**-Sakura ayúdame, dime, dime ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo por él?.- Suplico la castaña bastante desesperada.**


End file.
